


little talks

by livtontea



Series: call me darling [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Coming Out, Communication, Gay Dirk Gently, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Minific, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Fic, both of them are neurodivergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: “i’m gay,” says dirk.todd looks at him strangely. “...well i sure hope so.”
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: call me darling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088981
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> this is a textbox fic crossposted from tumblr, which can be found [here!](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/639251312760995840/im-gay-says-dirk-todd-who-happened-to-be-in) one of my friends said i should post these so here i am :)

“i’m gay,” says dirk.

todd, who happened to be in the middle of kissing dirk not a full minute ago, looks at him strangely. “...well i sure hope so.”

“no no,” says dirk, “you don’t understand. i’m gay.”

“as opposed to what, bi?”

“as opposed to nothing. you’re bi.”

“i am.”

“and i’m gay.”

todd says, “so you’ve said,” and smooths out a wrinkle on dirk’s shirt. the wrinkle was formed not five minutes ago, when todd’s hand was fisted in said shirt. “you’re gay. can you... explain? i don’t understand.”

“well, i’m gay,” dirk elaborates.

“i understand that part,” todd interrupts. dirk disregards his interruption.

“— _and_ , i haven’t said it out loud before.”

todd stills. quietly, he says, “oh.” dirk’s shirt is very smooth. todd keeps smoothing it. dirk moves todd’s hand to his shoulder instead of his chest, because while todd’s warm hand groping him is not unappreciated, it is getting a bit too... much. todd smooths his hand over dirk’s shoulder, and everyone is happy. “not ever?”

“this was the first time. i’m gay. or, well, fifth, now. i’m gay — sixth.”

“why haven’t you?” todd asks. “said it out loud before, i mean. you don’t have to answer.”

“i suppose there was never a reason to. and... oh, i don’t know. it just felt right to say just now.”

“i’m glad you told me,” says todd, seriously, his hand giving dirk’s shoulder a brief squeeze. his voice is warm and dirk isn’t looking at his eyes, but he’s sure they are too.

“i’m glad you listened.” dirk raises his eyebrows, faux-haughtily but teasingly. “now kiss me again, you disaster bisexual.”

“i’m not a disaster,” mumbles todd, and kisses dirk.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i thrive off feedback so if you liked it please leave a comment/kudos! my dghda tumblr is @farahblack and i post these minifics there before i do to ao3 :)


End file.
